flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Deparnieux
Depernieux was the Gallic warlord who controlled Castle Château Montsombre and appears in the Icebound Land. He was killed by one of Halt's armor piercing arrows in a duel. History He ruled like a tyrant and enjoyed hurting people. On the road to his castle he hung cages with people inside, leaving them to die and rot to scare others away. In The Icebound Land, Halt and Horace travel trough Gallica and are forced to stay at his castle. After seeing what Depernieux did to his people, Halt challenged him to a duel and killed him. He made Philemon, the leader of the garrison, the new warlord. The Icebound Land Deparnieux entered a Gallic tavern as Horace and Halt dined; barging in, noticed by all but Horace. He became immediately threatened by Horace and challenged him to a duel; he was about to strike him with his gauntlet - an irrefutable challenge - but Halt shot it out of his hand and saved Horace by telling Deparnieux about Horace's wounded left hand. Disgruntled, Deparnieux left the tavern. Halt and Horace left the next day, encountering another knight on their road to Skandia. It turned out that Deparnieux was waiting in the forest and had set this up as a trap, surrounding them with crossbowmen. He took them to Chateau Montsombre, his castle; his focus purely on Halt, for he was suspicious that he could be a sorcerer. He tested him many times at dinners to assess his skills, once even asking an assistant to come up with a punishment for a cook; the punishment, flogging, was later used against the assistant, the cook left to hang in the cages. Halt and Horace came up with a plan for Halt to duel the Gallic lord. It took place just outside the castle; Deparnieux came fully armored and mounted, while Halt was armed with just his bow. Deparnieux charged, but Halt moved easily out of the way, then shot at him. Deparnieux blocked it easily with his shield. As he began to close in on Halt again, he brought a larger, heavier arrow out of his boot; he had hidden it there before the duel. Deparnieux lifted his shield in front of his face when he saw where the bow was aimed, and while the shield was up, Deparnieux's breastplate was exposed. With his enemy's shield momentarily up, Halt used the heavy-tipped arrow to shoot his opponent in the chest, killing him. Halt handed over control of the castle to the garrison commander. However, as they notice a fire in the castle, Halt reveals he left a burning torch and some oily rags in the keep, not wanting the garrison commander to continue the reign of terror Deparnieux had started. Description Deparnieux was a tall, well built man. He had a black beard and hair, and heavy eyebrows. He had an ominous look. His eyes were cold. Deparnieux wore a chainmail suit, covered by a black surcoat with a white raven insignia, which marked him as a knight. The hilt of his sword was worked with gold wire, its pommel made of the same metal. He wore high, soft leather boots, which showed he was a mounted warrior. He owned a jet black battlehorse. As a disguise, he used a muddy, tattered surcoat, which once may have been yellow. His armor was patched, and his lance was a trimmed sapling. His shield was inscribed with a boar head. He also rode a small, weak, chestnut horse. Personality Lord Deparnieux was cruel and ruthless, keeping many people prisoner in iron gibbets. He also had his own assistant flogged and his cook thrown in a cage. Thus, he was unpopular among the staff. Despite this, he led the troops patrolling the castle to many victories and won a lot of treasure, and so had a little popularity amongst the soldiers. Appearances The Icebound Land (First Appearance) Oakleaf Bearers ( Mentioned Only ) The Kings of Clonmel ( Mentioned Only ) Halt's Peril (Mentioned Only) Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:The Icebound Land Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Rulers Category:Gallicans Category:Criminals